Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an optical interconnect structure with a fine alignment of micro-lens assembly and a manufacturing method of the same. Specifically, the present invention provides an alignment mechanism for bonding a micro-lens connector on a polymer waveguide substrate.
Related Art
Recently, a fine alignment mechanism is needed for optical coupling of an optical interconnect structure, or an optical module chip module (Optical MCM).
With current a micro-lens connector assembly on a waveguide substrate, existing alignment markers are designed for manual assembly of an optical interconnect structure including a micro-lens assembly. However, the protruding structures of the alignment markers may cause reliability issues during mass production processes as well as low contrast when viewed by an automatic camera inspection system.